Little Miss Philippines 2012
''Little Miss Philippines 2012 ''is a segment that premiered on 12 April 2012 and concluded on 9 June 2012. It is the 2012 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic child beauty pageant for little girls who are adorable, talented, and witty. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. Six-year-old Ryzza Mae Dizon of Angeles, Pampanga was crowned as the grand winner of Little Miss Philippines 2012. Six-year-old Althea Ruedas was declared as the first runner-up, while five-year-old Ysabella Espinosa was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The beauty pageant was open to cute and talented girls who are 6 years old or below. Parents were able to register their child in any Puregold supermarket; the brand was a major sponsor and partner of the noontime show at that time. Nationwide auditions drew in hundreds of registered little girls hoping to become the next winner of Little Miss Philippines. Auditions were also brought to distant provinces in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Provincial auditions were held cities like Cebu, Iloilo, and Davao. Aspiring contestants who were selected in the provincial auditions immediately advanced in the qualifying rounds of the competition. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from 12 April to 11 May 2012. ' ' Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. Prior to entering the stage, the contestants were briefly interviewed by two Eat Bulaga! ''hosts. The children then walked onto the stage and introduced themselves along with a witty saying (kasabihan). The contestants then showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Personality and wit * 50% – Talent Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱20,000. They also advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to the other daily contestants. '''Semifinal rounds' The semifinal rounds occurred from 14 May to 23 May 2012. Each semifinal round featured three or four returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The contestants were once again briefly interviewed backstage before introducing themselves and performing in front of the audience. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The eleven winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the next round of the competition. 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round was held on Thursday, 24 May 2012. Three contestants who lost in the semifinal rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once again. The contestants were interviewed by the hosts before showing their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion. The wildcard winners, Ryzza Mae Dizon and Avienda Arteta, received ₱20,000 each and joined the other eleven semifinal winners in the grand finals. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from 12 April to 11 May 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to next round of the competition. Week of 12 April–13 April Week of 16 April–20 April Week of 23 April–27 July Week of 30 April–4 May Week of 23 April–27 July 'Semifinal rounds' The semifinal rounds occurred from 14 May to 23 May 2012. Each semifinal round featured three or four returning contestants to compete once more against one another. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The eleven winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize and advanced to the next round of the competition. Week of 14 May–18 May Week of 21 May–23 May 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round occurred on Thursday, 24 May 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winner joined the other semifinal round winners. Regional finals The regional finals were held from 28 May to 5 September 2012. The rounds determined the best of the best from the provincial auditions in Cebu, Iloilo. The top three contestants from the auditions were flown to Manila in order to perform in the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other qualifying round winners to move on to the next round of the competition. Provincial qualifying rounds